This invention generally relates to poultry eggs which are produced for human consumption. More specifically this invention relates to a method for the production of modified eggs having enhanced health and nutritive benefits.
There is increasing interest in the concept of "functional foods", which the FDA defines as foods that by virtue of physiologically active components provide benefits beyond basic nutrition and may prevent disease and promote health. Because of a demographic trend to an increasing senior population, there is a tending urgency for the development of functional foods to subserve a healthier lifestyle.
With respect to food commodities, chicken eggs are recognized as an excellent source of dietary protein. Recently, concern over the high incidence of heart disease in developed countries has led to the identification of risk factors involved in heart disease.
It is generally accepted that high levels of saturated lipids and cholesterol in the human diet increase the risk of cardiovascular disease, such as atherosclerosis, myocardial infarction, and hypertension.
The medical community has recommended ingestion of polyunsaturated fatty acids for the purpose of reducing the risk of coronary heart disease.
Plant polyunsaturated oils contain omega-6 fatty acids such as linoleic acid which provide some limited dietary benefits. Fish oils contain substantial omega-3 fatty acids such as eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaenoic acid, and it has been determined that fish oils significantly reduce the likelihood of cardiovascular disease when included in a dietary regimen. Omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids also have been linked to a reduction in cholesterol level in blood serum.
Because persons with an elevated blood cholesterol level statistically have an increased risk of coronary heart disease, medical practitioners recommend a reduced dietary intake of cholesterol. Since chicken eggs have a high content of cholesterol (typically between 213-280 milligrams), health advisors recommend limiting or eliminating eggs from the diet of persons having a high blood cholesterol level.
The elimination of chicken eggs as a food source is a disadvantage, since eggs represent a convenient low-cost source of protein and minerals and other nutrients in a highly digestible form.
Research has been conducted in an effort to develop a poultry egg which has reduced quantities of cholesterol and saturated fatty acids. The methods reported for reduction of the cholesterol and saturated fatty acid content of poultry eggs generally have been unsatisfactory. These methods are reported in technical publications which include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,640; 4,187,294; 4,197,293; 4,197,294; 4,394,376; 4,410,541; 4,738,853; 4,764,531; 5,012,761; 5,091,195; 5,246,717; 5,415,879; 5,520,938; 5,665,375; and 5,759,567; incorporated herein by reference.
There is active interest in the research and development of new and effective methods for modifying poultry eggs to qualify them for modern dietary protocols.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for producing modified eggs with beneficial health and nutritive values.
It is another object of this invention to provide a poultry feed for egg-laying hens for the production of eggs with a reduced cholesterol and saturated fatty acid content.
It is another object of this invention to provide a modified poultry egg with a lower saturated/unsaturated fatty acid ratio.
It is another object of this invention to provide a modified poultry egg with a content of omega-3 unsaturated fatty acid.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a modified poultry egg with a reduced total fatty acid content.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.